This Shit is Real (ReWritten)
by Mika Harper
Summary: (Its being rewritten because I realize the old me couldn't write very well.) Lucid dreaming in the COD universe has it perks. Especially when you can predict the future and you can change what you see. How wild can a COD fanboy/girl get?


**authors note: I've revamped the story because I now see how horrible my writing was. I wrote like the noob in multiplayer who thought she was so tough. Now I'm back from my hiatus and I apologize to my old reviews.**

**I remembered this story after I finished playing COD:Ghosts and man I did I cringe. I seriously thought I was the best fucking writer in the world. But hey, I learned and I grew up. R&R. Enjoy. *insert creepy smile***

All my stuff was in sealed in the boxes that were sitting in my new apartment. It was nearing midnight and I was just too damn lazy. It was as dark as the Batcave, nobody else was living with me, my only set up furniture was the TV and my PS3 was somehow already set up and plugged.

It was destiny.

The console started itself and the COD:BO2 disc I had forgotten to take out played. The controller was still on the floor when the campaign played itself. I was shocked and I stepped back.

A voice from the game gave out a warning of photo epilepsy. The light from the TV flashed ridiculously bright and it blinded my eyes, making me trip over something bulky.

My face fell on the cold surface of my tiles. My eyes felt burned and my brain was felt like it was split open. I lift my face up and all of the sudden I'm in a chair. At a Mexican looking restaurant. In the same clothes.

My jaw dropped. The people moving around and laughing around me seemed like average dining folks. A waitress set down a cold bottle of cola on my table and said that it was "on the house".

I take the glass slowly and I felt the cold against my palm. The water dripping from the bottle was real. I took a sip and yes, it was cola. It smelled like cola too.

Dreams don't allow the five senses to be vivid.

I look around at the people. I recognize a couple that was sitting on the stools facing the counter. I only saw them from the back, but I knew those voices. One of them felt my stare and side glanced at me.

Mason.

I decided that this was lucid dreaming and that I probably hit my head so hard that I fell into a coma. I was probably dozing off in a hospital, which meant I had a longer time than usual. This was like the Inception movie.

I focused on changing my appearance and open my eyes to see the outcome I wanted. Hehehehe. I was Lara Croft in Edward Kenway's assassin Templar armor. Some people glared at me and the dream law in the Inception movie hit my brain.

If I changed things too much, my people would know I was the dreamer and would attack me.

After a while everybody continued doing their business and I decided to walk up towards the JSOC duo. Mason nudged Harper and they both turned. They both looked at me skeptically and my heart skipped a beat. They looked pretty good face to face.

"Do we know you?" Harper asked.

There was a million ways I could respond. I stood there for a moment, blinking at them.

"Im an insider for Raul Menendez." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, lady." Mason said. He took a ten dollar bill and put it on the countertop. Harper gave me an apologetic smile and stood up. They were about to walk out on me.

I grabbed David on the arm. "Menendez has successfully made a time travelling machine. He was desperate to know if he won the war or not. From where I come from, you guys are legends and a video game is based off you guys. I've played the game, and you must let me guide you."

I should get an award for quick thinking liar of the century.

Harper shook his head. "Come on, David." Mason shushed him up and he looked at me intensly.

"Prove that its true." He said.

Shit.

"Uhh..." I thought about the game. "When you were little, you climbed a tree. You wanted help from your father, Alex, and he said you were old enough to do it yourself. You whispered how you hated him. Plus Frank Woods called Harper a dipshit."

Harper gaped his mouth like a fish. Mason got closer to me. "If the game was based on history, how could they remember a personal memory like that, when clearly nobody else was around to witness it?"

Oh shit.

I tried to pause the dream. Didn't work.

"Well...It's the future. They've invented stuff to extract memories from the chemicals in your brain. It's neuroscience."

Hah. I deserve another award.

"And why would this Raul person choose you? You seem like a college student." Mason said.

"Oh come on, Section, I know that you know who Raul is." I said. He didn't crack. "Well maybe Raul chose me because I was a big fan girl for the game franchise. Just say which point of the game- er, I mean which mission you are on and I will help you."

Mason put on his sunglasses. "Come follow us back to base. Until then, all you need to know is that karma is a pain in the ass."

Karma...karma...

We walked out of the restaurant as I thought about how what he meant. Actually, I knew he was talking about Chloe Lynch. But was he testing me or something?

"Yes, I know who Karma is, if that's what you were indirectly asking." I said. "Her name's Chloe Lynch." David smiled and muttered an "okay."

Did I mention that he Salazar killed her because he was a snitch for Raul?

No? Good.

Because I'm going to make him suffer first.


End file.
